Deeply In love with Draco Abraxas Malfoy
by CrazySockGirl
Summary: Ron's Married, Harry's engaged, and Hermione is in the midst of a meltdown. Lonely and very emotional, can Hermione survive her friends long enough to find love? Can she make it through the night without attacking Harry? No one's sure. , DM/HG, HP/OC, RW/LL.


**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter, Made of Honor, or Something Borrowed. **

**A/N: This takes place about seven or eight years after the final battle.**

Despite the thickly populated rooms inside, the balcony of Anna's penthouse was completely empty. As I shivered and rubbed my arms for warmth, I knew why. Still, it was impossible for me to move leave the peace of the balcony and delve into the cacony of noises that were straining to escape from inside. Anyways, most of my friends aren't here. Or more accurately, I know less than a quarter of the people at the party.

Ron was at home taking care of his very pregnant wife Luna and their three-year-old daughter Wyndolyn. Luna was six months pregnant, and extremely moody. It was prudent that you didn't insult her creatures when she had her wand on her, as we had all discovered. Therefore, Ron thought it best not to go to a party with many people who would most definitely be adverse to the idea of nargles.

Nobody had seen Luna and Ron coming. For the longest time, everyone was certain that it would be Ron and I. Even I thought that for a long time. Ron and I had started dating about a month after the war. For the first few months, it was perfect. We had little fights, sure, but we were happy. However, six months in, things had started falling apart. Ron was gone on long Auror missions with Harry and Draco. I was still at Hogwarts, having opted to finish my seventh year. We fought over everything. Hogsmeade weekends were filled with tense words and angry silences. Eventually neither of us could take it anymore and we broke up. It took a while, but eventually we went back to being friends. I was the one who convinced Ron to ask out Luna.

"What are you doing out here all alone, I thought you brought Dave?" I jumped, not having heard the door open. Anna looked at me. "What was wrong with Dave?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I told her. She gave me a pointed stare. "Which is exactly what was wrong. He was nice, he has a good job, he loves kids, and he can cook. There was nothing wrong with him all. He's handsome, charming, funny and sweet."

"You're right, I can see absolutely nothing wrong with him." Anna said. I rub my temples. "So what was it?"

"He didn't have his own opinions, he just agreed with mine. In fact, he agreed with everything I said. It was just so boring."

"You Know what I think" Anna looked at me and I shook my head. She tilted her head back and laughed. "I think that you need to stop moping about everything and come inside. Have a few drinks, make out with one of my coworkers. Live a little" I looked at her, and not for the first time, tried to remember how we had become friends.

The first few weeks at Hogwarts had been very lonely without Harry and Ron. They had both opted to go straight into auror training. I had also received many offers, but none of them had appealed to me. Then Professor McGonagall, now the Headmistress had approached me. She told me that I could come back to Hogwarts if I wished. Then she suggested that if I were to come back, she could apprentice me in transfiguration, and eventually I could teach it. I didn't even blink before agreeing.

Anna was a Hufflepuff in Ginny's year. We had started hanging out after I learned that she was Professor Flitwick's apprentice. When she learned that we would be coworkers someday, she immediately invited me to study with her. We've been friends ever since.

Anna is five foot four with blonde hair and blue eyes. She's curvy and walks around with a confidence I could only dream of having. Anna's bubbly and friendly, always upbeat. She's fantastic with people, and always manages to keep the peace. Anna also has a sense of adventure and a love of meddling in other people's lives. Since we graduated, she's set me up with no less than 30 dates. They weren't all men either.

"I'll join you in a minute." I told her, waving her away. She didn't move.

"No you won't." She crossed her arms. " Something's up with you. I didn't want to have to do this."

"What?" I asked as she moved towards that door, opening.

"HARRY! Get your arse out onto the balcony now!" She yelled and I heard a yes dear in reply. Anna turned to me. "This is my engagement party and I won't have you moping around. If this doesn't work, well, you won't like what I have lined up next." Harry walked on to the balcony with three drinks. He expertly bent down to give Anna a quick kiss without spilling the drinks. Then he handed one to Anne and one to me.

"Hermione's been in a sour mood since she got here. Fix it please." Harry nodded. Anna and Harry had been dating for two years now. Molly was still a bit put out that he wasn't walking down the aisle with her daughter, despite the fact that Ginny had been the one to break up with harry.

They had started dating again after the war. It went smoothly for the first year, but then harry had started talking marriage and kids and Ginny didn't want that. She was a chaser for the holy head harpies and honestly didn't feel like being tied down. They broke up.

It wasn't until after Anna and I had finished our respective apprenticeships that I introduced her to Harry, who had broken up with Ginny six months before. After that, I couldn't talk to one of them without hearing the others name. After a while, I just set them up on a date together, if only to stop my suffering. Two years later and I was their maid of honor.

"Don't worry, Annie, I'll get down to the bottom of this. I am an expert at figuring out what's wrong and fixing it." Anne and I rolled my eyes. Harry had recently taken a course in criminal psychology and now seemed to think that he was a psychologist.

"Well then, I'll just leave you to do your thing." Anne said backing away.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing's wrong, " I told him

"Can I help you to fix whatever's wrong? " Harry inquired

"Nothing's wrong."

"You have to accept that you aren't okay in order to move forward." Harry pressed. I resisted the urge to bop him on the head with a large metal something.

"I'm not in denial." I told Harry. He shook his head.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Anger is not the correct reaction in this situation. You need to calmly express your anger by talking about it." He tells me, looking proud of his advice."

"Harry, There is nothing wrong."

"Are you PMSing?"

"No." I start taking sips of the drink Harry gave me.

"Are you pregnant?" I choke on my drink, sputtering and coughing while Harry smacks my back.

"What on earth would bring to the conclusion that I'm pregnant?! Do you think I'm getting fatter or something ?!" I can feel myself starting to tear up.

"SO YOU ARE PREGNANT"

"NO" I yell, and Harry has the decency to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I tell him. "I'm just tired."

"Why don't head back to Hogwarts?"

"Draco doesn't know how to apperate. I promised that I'd side apperate him back with me." Harry nodded

"I'll go find him."

"You don't have to." I tried, but Harry was already gone. Then the situation dawned on me and I had to laugh. If someone had told the fifth year me that Harry, Ron, and I would be friends with Draco, I would have laughed in their face. Now, though, it felt completely natural. Mrs. Malfoy had asked for protection for her son the minute her husband announced Draco was to receive the dark mark. Draco had spent almost two years living with the order and it had humbled him. Sure, he was still arrogant, but after six months of tough hate, Draco had left all of his father's ideas behind him. After he stopped using derogatory terms and prejudices, he had been quite the asset to the order.

Harry and I also found out how similar he was to us. Draco was just as, if not more, stubborn as Harry. He could have been a Ravenclaw with his intelligence and wit. I found it nice to be able to debate various topics with some who actually cared. When the war was over, he joined Harry and Ron in the ranks as an Auror. He would still be one too, if it weren't for a mission gone wrong.

Harry and Draco had been on a raid a year back and thinks went horribly wrong. Spells had been flying everywhere. When backup reached them, all of the criminals were either dead or seriously injured, but one Auror was dead as well, and Draco was barely alive. By the time Draco healed, things were different. Draco will have to walk with a cane for the rest of his, and would never be an Auror again.

By some luck, our Defense Against the Dark arts teacher had retired and I was able to convince Minerva to give him the position. If I was honest with myself, I felt much more comfortable with Draco in Hogwarts with me than I had ever felt when he was an Auror. The conversation with Minerva had led me to reevaluate my relationship with Draco. I had been surprised to find that he had risen to be one of the most important people in my life. I had eaten lunch with him every Sunday since the end of the war. He was the first person I called when something major happened. I could never sleep when he left on missions and I had struggled being away from him when he was injured. I was determined not to let this discovery change anything, but it had.

Everybody I knew was in a relationship with somebody, and the only man I wanted to be in a relationship was off limits. There were times, of course, when I thought he might feel something for me, when he brought me flowers on my birthday, or told me I looked beautiful when I know I didn't, or watched romantic movies with me or debated useless topics with me or. . . but it didn't matter, because I was almost certain that he felt nothing for me. And anyways, I could barely even admit it to myself. It was only late at night, when nobody's around that I would admit to myself that I was, in fact, Deeply in love with Draco Abraxas Malfoy. But he wasn't in love with me.

"Hermione!" I looked up to see Draco and Harry staring at me. I wasn't sure who said my name. Draco stared at me long and hard.

"There's no way she can apperate us back in this state." Draco told Harry, who nodded.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, but this time it was directed at Draco instead of me.

"It's her time of the month, Harry. She's tired, she's emotional, and you're getting married." Draco said. I glared at him.

"How do you know my cycle?" I glared at him.

"Please, Hermione. You only ever eat chocolate when you're on your cycle, you mope around for a week, and you always make me watch stupid American Muggle movies with you." Draco rebutted.

"Made of Honor is not a stupid movie."

"The main character is a womanizing dick who doesn't realize that he loves his best friend until she gets engaged, and then tries to ruin her wedding just so he can be happy. It's almost as stupid as Something Borrowed, in which quite frankly, Rachel is just pathetic." Draco says, and I burst out crying, because he's right and it upsets me.

"Wait a minute! Hermione! You told me you weren't PMSing!" Harry bursts.

"I lied." I hiccup. Draco gives Harry a look.

"I'm just gonna go find Annie." He says, backing up. I turn to Draco.

"Do you think I'm going to end up a lonely old cat lady?" Draco looks at me.

"Aren't you already one." He teases and I smack him in the chest.

"Not funny." I mumble, even though it rather is. Draco just smiles at me. He leans on the railing next to me, and I fold myself into his chest.

"Honestly Hermione, any guy would be completely barmy or complete gay to not want to spend the rest of their life with you."

"What about you?" I mumble into his silk shirt.

"You're going to have to talk louder Hermione." He says and I pull back from his shirt, summoning my Gryffindor courage.

"What about you, are you completely barmy or completely gay?" I ask. He takes a long moment to look at me before he answers.

"Neither." He whispers leaning towards me. I stop breathing. "I'm completely in love."

"Oh." I mutter, my stomach sinking. "With who?" Draco tilts my head up and forces me to look at him.

"With you." He says, backing up and turning away. I grab his arm.

"I love you too." I tell him. Draco puts his hand on my cheek leans in and. . . Well, you know, the rest is history.


End file.
